Amor et Risus
by TheArcher7741
Summary: Latin for love and laughter. Just a bunch of one-shots and songfics about love and laughter shared by the characters of Tortall. Includes Terrier characters. T to be safe.


**Amor et Risus- Love and Laughter**

**Just a collection of short stories that encompass the entire Tortallan universe. It's not just romance, it's not just humor. It's a little of both! Some songfics thrown in every now and again. I'll say at the beginning of each story if it's romance, and if it is, the pairing. Well, enjoy. **

Defying Gravity- All of Tortall Takes place: Before the fight at the palace in SotL. Before Beka takes on Skinner in Bloodhound. Before the spidrens attack in Wild Magic. And, before Bronau attacks the Balitangs in Trickster's Choice.

Something has changed within me,

Something is not the same.

_Alanna held Lightning in one hand and her shield with a lioness rampant roaring in gold in another. She was not the girl that arrived at the palace with her hair shorn short, riding a fat pony. Now she was the Lioness. _

I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game.

_Aly looked on at the Balitang sisters. She was done with Kyprioth. This was for the Copper Isles. _

Too late for second-guessing. Too late to go back to sleep.

_Beka knew what had to be done about Pearl Skinner. She paced around her room, worried her and Goodwin's plan wouldn't work. But it was too late now. _

It's time to trust my instincts…

_It was far too quiet for Daine. The silence was unreal. Something was about to happen. _

Close my eyes…

_Alanna shut her eyes tightly, sending a prayer to the Mother. _

_ Beka closed her eyes briefly, listening as the pigeons gave her the information that would condemn Skinner. _

_ Aly tried to relax as she thought and re-thought her precautions for Dovasary and Saraiyu._

_ Daine reached out to the animals in the forest, trying to detect the problem. _

And leap…

_Alanna flew at Alex, a man she once counted as her friend. There were debates about who was the better swordsman throughout her time at the palace. She guessed now was the time to find out. _

_ Beka walked out of the Ladyshearth, unconfident but ready to take the chance. _

_ Daine quickly strung her bow and loosed an arrow into the night, not sure if she was crazy or not. _

_ Aly jumped on the man beside Bronau, pulling his chin back and slicing his throat. Mequen was bleeding heavily and the girls were cornered. How was she going to get them out of this one? She leapt at Bronau's throat anyways. _

It's time to try defying gravity. I think I'll try defying gravity. And you can't pull me down!

_Alanna wasn't going to let Alex win._

_ Beka wasn't going to let this Rat walk free._

_ Aly wasn't going to let Dove and Sarai die. _

_ Daine wasn't going to let these spidrens kill her or her comrades. _

_ And nobody was going to tell them otherwise. _

I'm through accepting limits, 'cause someone says they're so.

_Who said girls can't be knights? Alanna was going to show the world._

_ The Port Caynn Rogue isn't untouchable, and Beka was going to see this one in hobbles, no matter what anyone else said. _

_ Kyprioth had made a bet against her keeping the Balitang girls alive. She'll teach him to wager against the Lioness's daughter. _

_ Daine knew she wasn't mad. She knew she could prove it. _

Some things I cannot change, but 'til I try I never know.

_There was a very good chance Alex was going to kill her. But that didn't mean Alanna wasn't going to fight. _

_ Sure, Pearl could kill Beka, but that wasn't set in stone. _

_ Mequen was dying, and Aly knew that if something didn't happen, she was going to lose her bet. But she was determined, and as long as she had determination she could get the girls safe. _

_ Daine didn't think she could take the spidrens. But she had faith in her abilities. _

Too long I've been afraid of losing love, I guess I've lost.

_Too long Alanna had run from George. Then, Liam gave up on her. If she was going to die, it didn't matter anyways._

_ Too long Beka had refused Rosto, but now Dale would never have her. _

_ Aly had never made sense of Nawat, but he did care for her. If she died, she'd never know. _

_ Daine had never loved, and perhaps never will. _

Well, if that's love, it comes at much too high a cost!

_Liam could never accept her Gift._

_ Dale couldn't accept that she was a Dog. _

_ Nawat was a crow!_

_ Daine was too worried that her secret would come out to trust anyone. _

I'd sooner buy defying gravity! Kiss me goodbye; I'm defying gravity, and you can't pull me down!

_Forget love; Alanna was fighting for her kingdom and her life. _

_ Forget Dale; Beka was on a scent. _

_ Forget Nawat; he'd be there if Aly made it out alive. _

_ Forget everything, Daine; there's a freaking huge spider-man and it's going to eat you!_

Unlimited… My future is… unlimited.

_Alanna had won; Alex was dead. But there was so much more ahead of this._

_ Pearl was in hobbles, but Beka knew there was more to come. _

_ Dove and Sarai were safe, but Aly wasn't going to leave the Isles until she saw this through. _

_ The spidrens were dead, but they were just the beginning of so much more for Daine. _

And I've had a dream almost like a prophecy. I know it might sound crazy, and true, the vision's hazy…

_Alanna could picture it now. Jonathan on the throne, Thayet at his side. Now she had to make it happen. _

_ Beka was going to be the greatest Dog ever. _

_ Aly could see peace in the Copper Isles, at the hands of these girls. _

_ Daine had friends, and a future. Who knew?_

So if you care to find me, look to the western skies! As someone has told me lately, everyone deserves a chance to fly!

_The battle is over, and the Lioness and her allies have prevailed against the forces of Eldorne and Tirragen. Alanna's ready for bigger and better things. _

_ Beka and the other Dogs have won, this time. She's ready for the real Rats now._

_ Aly can handle the politics of the raka, and she truly thinks she can make a prophecy come true. _

_ Daine wants to be able to get a grip on her wild magic. She deserves a chance. _

And if I'm flying solo, at least I'm flying free! To those who ground me, take a message back from me!

_Take that, Liam. Eat sword, Roger. _

_ So long, Dale. Have a nice dip in boiling oil, Pearl. _

_ Aly wins, Kyprioth. _

_ Daine is not mad._

Tell them how I am defying gravity. Flying so high, defying gravity! And soon I'll match them in renown. And nobody, in all of Oz (Tortall), no Wizard that there is or was, is ever gonna bring me down!

_ Roger isn't going to keep Alanna down. _

_ Rats aren't going to keep Beka down._

_ Bets aren't going to keep Aly down._

_ Hearsay isn't going to keep Daine down._

Aaah!


End file.
